


The Princess and the Lions

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue lion uses Blaytz to speak to Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The Allura from the Atlas finally learns what their lions were speaking about with the other universes lions as well as some disturbing things.





	The Princess and the Lions

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

The Princess and the Lions

She closed her eyes and concentrated reaching out to the blue lion for answers. “Anyone else not getting anything?” Pidge’s voice came through the com annoyed. “Come on Green Lion answer me.” She ignored Pidge’s whining and focused more strongly on her desire to get answers. She could vaguely hear other paladins speaking but she pushed on.

She felt the blue lion resisting and her temper got the best of her. “Quiznak,” she said and then for good measure. “Answer me blue that is an order.” She had never considered giving an order to the lion before and she immediately felt guilty but before she could apologize she found herself on the astral plane.

“As you wish Princess,” Blaytz said bowing to her. “After all we cannot refuse your orders.” She saw the blue Lion behind him and the other lions sitting behind it with the Black lion the furthest away. “You must ask the question if you want us to answer.”

“Blaytz what are you doing here?” The last time she’d seen Blaytz had been in Haggar’s mind during that surreal journey that the creature from the rift had prompted into the astral plane. She immediately wondered if this was the Blatz of this universe or if the lions could transcend reality to call up the one form their home universe.

“I am not here, not really, the Blue lion is using memories of me as a vessel to make speaking with you easier.” Blaytz said with an apologetic smile. “I can be replaced with Lance or your own image if you wish or one of the other lions can take over speaking with the image of one of their paladins.”

She immediately resisted the temptation to ask to speak to the red lion simply to see her father again. “No Blaytz will be fine.” She said and the Nalquad nodded. “What did you mean when you said that you couldn’t refuse my orders?”

“The moment your father linked your life force to the lions we were bound to follow your orders,” Blaytz said with a frown. “We feared you ever learning of this so we did our best to follow your wishes promptly and subtly so you would never discover it.”

“Why did you wish to keep this knowledge from me?” It would have made things so much easier if she had known that she had this kind of power over the lions. “And why didn’t my father tell me even if you wouldn’t?”

“Your father did not know, your so much stronger than he ever was,” Blaytz said with a frown. “And we did not want you to know because we feared being enslaved we all felt what Zarkon did to Black and you could do it to all of us with no hope of us being freed.” She glanced up and saw the other lions watching her.

“Is that why you hid your conversations with the other lions from us fear of me discovering my power over you,” she asked ignoring the hurt that the lions thinking she could be like Zarkon made her feel. “You don’t need to be afraid now that I know I will not abuse this ability.”

“We did not intentionally try to hide our conversation, our bonds with you paladins are simply not strong enough for you to sense our discussion,” Blaytz looked apologetic. “The other paladins have a stronger bond with their lions so they sensed it.” She was surprised and immediately thought about what Pidge said. “Green’s paladin should learn that just because circumstances have not had the others do something you all have done does not mean they cannot do it.” Blaytz’s face seemed guard then, “Is there anything else?”

“Yes,” she said as a realization hit her. “What was the conversation with the other lions about, and what are you hiding from us?” She saw Blaytz eyes widen and knew that she was right. She had guessed that there was something the lions still didn’t want them to know. They hadn’t hidden the conversation but they’d been happy that they couldn’t sense it.

“We asked them about the history of this universe so we would know if you would be safe here once our bonds were broken,” Blaytz said with a dark look on his face. “Since I know it will be your next question the breaking of the bonds is unavoidable.” 

“Why are our bonds going to be broken?” She asked because as far as she knew only a new bond could sever the old one and there had been no signs of the lions choosing new paladins. “Have you decided to take new Paladins?”

“No, it has to do with the quintessence cycle,” Blaytz said shaking his head. “As you know living things constantly generate new quintessence to replace what is used with those capable of being Paladins producing more than they need.” She didn’t see how that could affect things but she waited for Blaytz to continue. “Ever since we came to this universe the quintessence you all are producing is that of this universe not our own so in time there will be nothing of our old universe left the shift will end our bonds because our quintessence takes far longer to change than yours.”

Which meant that once the cycle completed and their old quintessence was gone they would be unable to operate the lions. “Surely there must be a way to synchronize our quintessence and yours to ensure a stable transition?”

“No, there isn’t because you are no longer strong enough and Black would fight you forcing you to waste even more strength to demand compliance.” Blaytz said looking back and she saw the black lion watching her warily. “I am sorry to tell you this we were hoping for you to discover it on your own the short while until it becomes noticeable from your piloting us.” He looked at her sadly, “It wouldn’t have been much longer but the quantum fission accelerated things considerably.”

“How long do we have?” She asked instead of other questions she had. She figured that if the lions were still trying so hard to hide things it may be for the best not to ask. 

“The first to lose their bond will occur two of the human weeks from now,” Blaytz said sadly. “It will be the half Galran who pilots Black and the last of you will lose your bond three human weeks from now.” Blaytz reached and hugged her then, “Please understand princess we did not want you to ever know these things and we are sorry but please know I loved having you as my paladin and was proud to be your lion.” The feeling of true sincerity washed over her and she found herself sitting back in the cockpit as the other paladins called for her.

She took a moment to compose herself before she answered. “Everyone we have much to talk about.” She thought of it. “But not here lets go to one of the lounges where we can be alone.” she didn’t know how they were going to take things and as much as she’d like to demand answers to questions like why Black would fight her attempts or her not being strong enough she decided against it. She would not sully the time they had left forcing the lions to answer questions they obviously did not want to answer.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
